The Bird Curse
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, but I'll try for this one. Nico and Pedro were just normal human kids when a friend of theirs showed them a "fortune-teller." Now they are birds and they must find a way to become human again or stay birds forever. Do they choose to stay birds for others? Or do they want to become humans again?
1. The start of the curse

_**Hey writer of this fanfic here. First off I am new here and I'm getting used to this and everything. I wanted to write a fanfiction, but didn't know where to put it, so here I am writing it and stuff. I want to say right here and now, I do not own two characters in this and I will name them at the end.**_

* * *

A blond teenage boy with massive bed hair was sitting on his bed doing nothing. Staring at the ceiling with his strange purple eyes. Then he heard his phone go off. He sat up and grabbed it. He opened it up to see that he had a message. He knew who sent him the message, it was his friend.

_Hey Nico you going to the club tonight_, the message read.

_Nah can't got in trouble with my family_, He sent back.

His phone went off and he answered it.

"Come on its nothing without you," His friend moaned.

"Sorry Pedro I got in a fight with my family," Nico told his friend.

"Fine, but can we just hang out," Pedro said.

"I'll come by your house okay," Nico said firmly

"Okay," Pedro said.

Pedro hung up and Nico got up off his bed. He grabbed his beanie and a bottle of Pepsi. He tucked the bottle into one of his pockets. He climbed out of his window and went to go meet up with Pedro. When he got to Pedro's house he got his friend out. Pedro was a bit overweight with red hair that he always spiked up and with Pedro was a Mexican Nico knew him and didn't enjoy his company, his name was Mark

"Nico, Mark found a fortune-teller that can make our wishes come true," Pedro said excitedly his brown eyes showed his emotions

Nico didn't really believe in magic, voodoo, or mystical crafts. He thought that they were fake and did nothing, but get people's money. Then he saw how excited Pedro was about it and he wanted his friend to be happy.

"Fine okay," He said. "Let's go.

They followed Mark to a dark alleyway away from everything. Nico gulped and walked closer to Pedro. Then a tall, thin man walked out of the shadows.

"Welcome," He said in a sly voice that sent shivers down Nico's spine. "Since you guys came I will give you your fortunes."

The man walked up to Pedro and smiled.

"You," He said smiling wickedly. "You just want to get out of your house and live the way you want to live."

Nico didn't trust him, but he pretended that he did for the sake of his friend. The man then turned to Nico.

"You just want to be free," The man said.

The man then turned to Mark and smiled again. It was starting to creep Nico out.

"You want to be popular just like them," He said gesturing to Nico and Pedro. "I think I got this."

The man threw a powder in front of Nico and Pedro. They both started coughing and they tried to clear the powder away. When the powder cleared Nico and Pedro were still standing.

"What was that for," Nico asked.

The man looked at Mark and the both looked at Nico and Pedro. Nico took a step away from Pedro and looked down at himself. A yellow mist came around Nico and Pedro watched as his friend change into something else. Nico saw his shadow turn into a bird. Then he saw his friend's hat come down on top of him. He heard a piece of metal drop to the floor.

Pedro looked around and saw that he had reddish gray mist came around him. Pedro tried to swat the mist away, but it didn't work. Pedro saw his shadow turning into an overweight bird. Once the mists cleared the man grabbed the hat Nico was still in. Mark grabbed Pedro as he was trying to get away.

The two men brought them to a cage. The man tossed Nico into the cage with the Pepsi bottle cap he had earlier. Mark tossed Pedro into the same cage. The man closed the door and put a stick in a lock.

"You won't get away with this," Pedro said.

"Too late," Mark said. "You got six years to find girlfriends who like you for who you are."

The two men left and Nico threw himself against the cage trying to get out. Nico then climbed to the top section. and pulled on the stick. Nico yanked the stick out and he pushed down the door. He then realized that they were up high.

"We're screwed," Nico said.

"Why is that," Pedro asked.

"Come here," Nico said.

Pedro went over to Nico and looked down. He saw how high it was.

"Well I guess we are going to have to fly," Pedro said.

"We don't know how though," Nico said.

"Let's try," Pedro said.

Then Nico didn't have time to get out-of-the-way when Pedro knocked him out of the cage. Nico flung his wings opened and held in the air. Pedro flew up next to Nico and they both flew in the air in place.

"Wait my family," Nico said.

Nico flew out and flew to his house. He had to fly fast and he got to his house and landed on his windowsill. His parents were in the room crying.

"I can't believe that he just left," Nico's mom said.

"I shouldn't have fought with him," Nico's dad said. "That's why he left."

Nico felt guilty and he decided to go in and he flew over to them and landed on his mother's knee. They saw him and his dad grabbed him.

"Dad it's me Nico," Nico said.

His dad dropped him and both of his parents ran from the room. Nico hit the floor and got the wind knocked out of him.

"I am never talking to another person," Nico said. "While I'm in this form."

Pedro came to Nico's room and saw his friend on the floor. He flew over to him and helped him up. They flew out to the roof of Nico's house.

* * *

_**First one done. I might continue with this, but I might forget about it too. Anyway, the characters that I do not own are Nico and Pedro. Yeah, I know I'm a sucker for them. They are just so cute you know. I wanted to make a fanfic for them, so I did. Enjoy.**_


	2. The start of the curse (part 2)

_**Hey welcome back to this weird fanfic. I am working on the next part, so enjoy it. I will be putting all the list of characters I own and do not own at the bottom. Please sit back and read this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

"What are we going to do," Nico asked.

"I don't know," Pedro said.

Then a crazy idea came into Nico's head.

"I got it," Nico said.

"What," Pedro asked.

"Look you know how we get girls at the club," Nico said.

"Yeah," Pedro said.

"Let's build our own club," Nico said.

"Oh my god yes," Pedro said.

The both got the idea and went to find a place for their club. Nico pointed out a few places, but they didn't seem right. Then they found the place. It was an abandoned plane that crashed. They started to set up and clean up the place. Then they felt like they were being watched.

They both turned to see a toucans watching them. They looked at the toucans and then at each other.

"What are you two new birds doing here," he asked. "This place is junk and useless."

"I don't see that," Nico said. "I see that it can be changed into a club."

"You guys are new here," the toucans said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Nico," Nico said.

"I'm Pedro," Pedro said. "What is your name?"

"Oh my name is Rafael," he said. "So why haven't I seen you around before."

"We aren't really from around here," Nico said.

"Really where are you from," Rafael asked.

Nico looked at Pedro and they then both looked at Rafael.

"We are from the human city," Pedro said as bird like as possible.

"Wait you guys are pets," Rafael asked.

"More like prisoners," Nico mumbled.

"Well as least you guys got out of there," Rafael said.

Nico was able to breathe again.

"Can I help you guys," Rafael asked.

"Sure," Pedro said.

They worked together all day and they managed to get half way before it started to get dark.

"Do you guys have a place to stay," Rafael asked.

"No," Pedro said.

"You guys can come stay at my place then," Rafael said.

Nico and Pedro smiled at the toucans. They followed him to his home and landed inside.

"So you live here," Pedro asked.

"Yeah," Rafael said. "It's a bit roomy though."

Pedro flew up to a branch and saw that there were dozens of rooms.

"You don't got a family," Nico asked.

"Nah," Rafael said. "Not yet anyway I'm still a couple of years away from finding a mate."

"Really," Nico said. "Bachelor pad!"

"Sort of," Rafael said. "So tell me how did you two get away from your owners?"

Nico and Pedro looked at each other. Then they looked at Rafael and smiled at each other.

"We weren't pets at all," Nico said. "We're humans that got turned into birds."

Rafael stare at the two and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean that you were humans that got turned into birds," Rafael growled angrily at them.

The two got scared and Nico though of something quick.

"We were just kidding doing a test our owners left the door of our cage open and we got out," Nico said.

"Oh okay," Rafael said returning to his normal happy-go-lucky voice. "I'll be back going to get some food."

Rafael flew out and Nico grabbed Pedro.

"Okay that's a secret we can never tell anyone," Nico said. "Not even him you saw the way he got."

"Yeah seems like the birds here hate humans," Pedro said.

"We have to be careful one slip up and it might cost us our lives," Nico said. "We have to never let our secret slip out no matter what."

"What secret," a voice asked it was Rafael's.

"Secret we said nothing about a secret," Nico said in a panicked tone. "No secrets here."

"Really the why do you have a panicked tone to your voice," Rafael asked.

"Fine you got us," Nico said submitting. "Do whatever you want but we did nothing to you guys."

Rafael looked more confused than ever.

"What was that about," Rafael asked.

"We are actually humans Rafael," Nico said. "We were changed by a dark and mysterious man. We are like this now and we only got six years to break our curse."

Rafael looked surprised at what the little bird had to say. He was not angry with them because they were scared. He took pity on them and mentally accepted that they were originally humans.

"Alright I'll keep your secret," Rafael said.

The two birds looked up at him and smiles crept across their faces.

"Will you be breaking any rules," Nico asked.

"No," Rafael said. "But if I was I would. Trust me always be afraid of humans they are no good."

"Well as you can see from us we aren't interested in hurt you guys," Nico said. "We just want to be are former selves again."

"I'll help I'll pitch in as much as I can," Rafael said.

"Thank you," Pedro said.

"We should probably get some rest now," Rafael said. "Patrol will be coming around and you guys are new and I don't want to get you two into trouble. Go up into one of the higher rooms."

They nodded and went up as followed. Nico curled up around Pedro unlike when they were human it was a bit awkward like this. Nico took off his bottle cap and placed it on his chest. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The patrol came and Rafael stood by his entrance. One stopped and looked at Rafael.

"Rafael see any suspicious looking birds," he asked.

"No why," Rafael asked.

"Cause we spotted some coming out of the dark magic place," he said. "The canary in the group fell in a direct direction. His friend a red crested cardinal followed him."

"No I haven't seen anything weird," Rafael said.

"Okay," the patrol said.

They flew off and Rafael stood there and he could hear the two birds snoring. Rafael waited a bit before he decided to call it a night. He went over to a pile of leaves that he called a bed and laid down in them. He drifted to sleep which didn't come easy for him.

* * *

**_Yes another one done. I have school and stuff, so I might be posting a new one weekly or not. I might post one whenever I feel like it. The list of characters I do not own are Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, This list might grow over time. I did make up the patrol, so I own them. Well enjoy this one._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I'm back and writing again. I like how this story is turning out. Again I will list the characters I own and do not own at the bottom. Please relax and read the fanfic. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Nico woke up and yawned. He stretched out his arms which he forgot were wings now. He saw them and freaked out. Pedro woke up and screamed.

"Whoa forgot that we turned into birds," Pedro said.

"I almost freaked out too," Nico said.

Rafael came up to them.

"Guys you have to be quiet," Rafael said. "You guys are being hunted down."

"What," Nico asked.

"I didn't realize where you were changed but that place is nothing but trouble," Rafael said. "You're safer here. Let's get your club up and running."

They quickly went and started to pick up the place. They stopped for a lunch break when some birds asked them what they were doing and if they were new to the area. They answered the questions and got their food and continued their work. They got the club cleaned up and everything it was ready to open.

"Okay we can open this tomorrow," Nico said.

Pedro took his friend's bottle cap and saw his bed feathers. Nico snatched his bottle cap back. He placed it on his head.

"Dude what is with you and hats," Pedro asked.

"No matter what I do I can never get rid of my fuzzy hair even if I brush it out but now it's stuck like this," Nico said.

"Hey guys we should open up the place tonight," Rafael said.

"Yes we should," Pedro said.

"I don't see why not," Nico said.

"I'll get the word out," Rafael said.

"Wait how can you get the word out," Nico asked.

"Well I have a lot of connections," Rafael said.

"Oh okay," Nico said.

Rafael took off and Nico and Pedro watched from outside. Nico messed with his bottle cap.

"This thing feels weird," Nico said.

"Well you got a piece of metal on your head," Pedro said.

Nico frowned and continued to mess with the cap. They saw Rafael come back and he had a bunch of birds.

"Well come on let's party," Rafael said.

They flew in and started to DJ. The birds came in and started to dance around. Nico and Pedro got a couple of other birds to DJ for them and they danced with Rafael.

"Come on we should get our party on the morning comes," Pedro said.

They danced and then they got tired. Rafael flew back to his hallow with the two smaller birds on his back asleep. He set them down in the room they stayed in before. Rafael went back down and watched outside. The patrol went past and flew on their normal routine flight. Rafael settled in the back of his hallow and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Okay it's short and I know I just think that I should save a special part for the next post. The lists, characters I do not own, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. The ones I own are the patrol. Well have fun rereading the others and waiting for the next post.**_


	4. Chapter 4

(3 years later)

There was an older looking bottle cap wearing male yellow canary and his partner in crime, a red crested cardinal the same age. They performed nightly and did it at their own club. They got other performers to sing as well but they were mostly girls trying to impress them. They didn't like any of them, they looked like Barbie in bird form and it was gross to them. The canary was the one that most of the girls tried to impress, but he turned them down because of their looks. Then one caught his strange purple eyes. It was another yellow canary just like him. Her feathers almost a gold color, her chest had a white spot in the shape of a heart, her eyes took the male by surprised they were an amber color.

_She's beautiful,_ he thought.

The male canary called her over to him. She looked around suspecting another bird to go over to him, but he was staring right at her. She walked towards him and she tripped and he caught her.

"Glad I caught you," he said. "May I ask your name?"

The female canary laughed nervously.

"I don't know if I should give you it," She said nervously. "I might if you tell me yours."

"Nico," he said. "My name is Nico. Now give me yours."

"Clary," she said.

"Beautiful name," Nico said. "For a beautiful girl."

Nico tipped his bottle cap at her. Clary smiled and laughed a bit.

"You didn't preform at all why is that," Nico asked.

"I can't really sing," Clary said.

"Who told you that," Nico asked.

"My family," Clary said.

"Well how about you sing with me and Pedro," Nico said gesturing toward the breakdancing cardinal.

"You want me to preform with you guys," Clary asked. "Aren't you afraid of loosing your reputation?"

"Not at all," Nico said. "Let's go."

Nico grabbed Clary's wing and go Pedro up to the stage.

"Hey guys," Nico yelled. "We got a new bird here and she thinks she can't sing so let's give her some support tonight."

Nico came close to Clary.

"Don't worry let it just come out," Nico whispered in her ear.

Clary took in a couple of deep breaths and then closed her eyes. Nico took off his cap and started to tap on it to give her a beat. Clary's voice was so pure and so beautiful that Nico almost messed up. Nico decided to go in and sing with her. Clary was surprised with Nico's voice. His voice was like silk and the crowd seemed to be mesmerized by his voice. Then they both sang and harmonized their voices. Their voices literally were made to fit together and sing together. Nico took off his cap and held it to his chest. Pedro got up in front and got the crowds attention.

"Where were you for the past 3 years," Nico asked putting the cap back on.

"I don't know where were you," Clary asked. "Our voices fit together. I've heard that if that happens that the two bird were made for each other.

"I hope so," Nico said staring into her amber eyes.

Pedro stepped behind them and Nico and Clary sang again. The birds were all memerized by them singing. Clary took Nico's cap and put it on playfully. The song ended. The crowd was silent for a second and the they went wild. Clary ran outside and Nico followed her. He found her sitting outside crying.

"What's wrong baby bird you were amazing," Nico said as sweet as he could and not sound like a player like he was told by a hundred female birds.

"I sounded horrible though," Clary said. "Compared to you guys I needed to sing since I was born."

_Tell her, Nico. Spill it and tell her_, Nico thought. _Tell her how you got your start._

Nico sighed and sat down next to her.

"I wasn't always this good baby bird," Nico said wiping Clary's tears away.

"What," Clary asked surprised.

"I started out as a pet to some human with Pedro and then we came here and we worked our hardest to get better," Nico said. "You, you're a natural."

"I thought all birds had a good singing voice," Clary asked.

"Not this us at first," Nico said. "You are on the same level as me and Pedro, but you are a natural unlike me or Pedro."

Clary hugged Nico and he was kind of surprised at this.

"What was that for," Nico asked.

"For believing in me," Clary said.

Nico smiled at this.

"Let's go back inside," Nico said.

Then they heard a snap and they stopped. Nico pushed Clary inside and watched the surrounding area. Three birds came out of the bushes.

"Hello Nico," One said.

"Hello Kinkajou," Nico said.

"You know we are still looking for the two bird that escaped the dark magic place two years ago have you seen them at all," Kinkajou asked.

"I told you once and I told you a thousand times I haven't seen any birds like that walk into or out of our club here," Nico said.

"Fine," Kinkajou said. "Oh one last thing stick out your wing."

Nico held out his wing and they drew some blood.

"Hey what was that for," Nico asked.

"We are just making sure," Kinkajou said.

"You did this a hundred times," Nico said. "Nothing shows up."

They out a drop of blood on a leaf and nothing happened.

"Alright fine go back to your party," Kinkajou said.

Nico went inside and found Pedro standing with Clary.

"What happened," Pedro asked.

"The patrol are getting suspicious again," Nico said.

"Oh jeez when are they going to get off our case," Pedro said.

Nico gave him a look and Pedro understood.

"Why are they on your cases," Clary asked.

"A secret we can't tell to anyone," Nico said.

"Secret," Clary asked.

"No we are not telling you," Nico said.

Clary then looked bummed out and Nico looked into her amber eyes. Nico lifted her head.

"Look we'll tell you but not here," Nico said. "It's really important to keep hidden."

Clary nodded and Nico and Pedro guided her to their hallow. Nico sat Clary down.

"Well we aren't really birds," Nico said. "We were turned into birds. We are originally humans and apparently we were spotted by the patrol when we were getting out of that place. Speaking of which when we change back I'm killing Mark."

"Chill Nico," Pedro said. "I think Clary is still trying to take this in."

They both then looked at Clary and she looked surprised at what they had told her. She took several deep breaths and then decided to look up at the two. She couldn't believe that these two kind birds were once humans that her parents told her to stay away from.

"What happened to you two," She asked.

"We had a friend take us to a fortune teller," Pedro said. "As you can see that we were changed into birds."

Clary got up and hugged them both.

"Wow you guys are telling the truth," Clary asked.

"Yeah and why do you guys think all of us are bad," Nico asked.

"Well you guys do put us in cages," Clary said.

"We never did anything like that," they both said together.

"I believe and yet I don't trust you," Clary said.

"You have every right not to trust us yet," Nico said. "You might someday."

Clary smiled at Nico's comment and Pedro looked out the entrance of their hallow. He backed away quickly and pulled the two canaries into the back.

"What is it," Nico asked.

"Some birds they heard us," Pedro whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico's eyes widened and then they heard bird wings.

"Let's go out the back," Nico said.

They went out the back and flew off back to the club. They got there and got to a secluded part of the club.

"What's the patrols problem," Clary asked.

"That wasn't the patrol," Nico said. "It was other birds and not so good either."

Clary turned her head in confusion. Nico got that and quickly tried to explain to her.

"Look some birds want us," Nico said. "Because then they can get to the dark magic place."

Clary understood and then Nico and Pedro looked around to find Rafie, but they couldn't see him at all.

"I can't find him," Nico said.

"Me either," Pedro said.

"Find who," Clary asked.

"A friend of our's," Nico said. "We'll check his home."

The trio took off and Nico lead the way. He was taken down by energetic black birds. Pedro dove after him and caught him. They landed gently and then they were surrounded by the tiny monsters. They pounced on them.

"Help," They yelled.

"Hey get off they are friends," A voice said Nico and Pedro recognized it imediately.

The tiny monsters got off them and ran off. Nico and Pedro looked up to see the older toucan. They got up and hugged him.

"Oh my god Rafie," They both said.

Rafael smiled at them and then saw Clary standing behind them.

"Who is this," Rafael asked.

Nico went over to Clary and stood next to her.

"This is Clary," Nico said.

"Your girlfriend Nico," Rafael asked.

Nico blushed at this comment and turned to Rafael.

"No, but she knows about us," Nico said.

"Oh okay then," Rafael said.

"Did you tell anyone," Pedro asked.

"Its a story for my kids," Rafael said. "They seemed to like it."

"Wait you have kids," Pedro asked.

"Yeah 6 of them," Rafael said.

"Please tell me you didn't use our names," Nico asked.

"No I used canary and cardinal," Rafael said.

"Okay good," Nico said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah why did you come here," Rafael asked.

"Those birds that want to know where that man that changed us are after us now," Nico said. "They eavesdropped on a conversation."

"You guys can stay here until this all blows over," Rafael said.

"Wait what about my friend Nicole," Clary asked. "She's like a sister, and she looks exactly like Pedro. What if they go after her?"

"I'll go with you to go and get her," Nico said. "We'll be back Rafie."

Nico and Clary took off.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I was flying with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Clary had feathers that were golden in the sunlight and at the tips of her feathers they were brown. Her eyes though they were so beautiful a rich amber color. I was in a trance looking at her.

"Nico snap out of it," Clary said getting me out of my trance.

I snapped out of it and landed next to her. Clary went into the hallow and after a while came out with a sleepy looking cardinal similar to Pedro. She rubbed her eyes and saw me.

"Well who's this cute canary," She said.

"Nicole this is Nico," Clary said.

"Nice to meet you," I said tilting my hat towards her. "We should get back to Rafie's home."

We took off and flew back to Rafie's home. Clary flew closer to me.

"May I help you," I asked.

"What's it like to be human," Clary asked.

"Its been a while," I said. "I kind of don't remember really. I know that you feel like your on top of the world."

"Its been a while," I said. "I kind of don't remember really. I know that you feel like your on top of the world."

Clary stopped asking me questions and we continued to fly. We were so close to Rafie's home when I was attacked out of the air. I spun in my attacker's grasp and I saw that it was Kinkajou.

"Kinkajou," I said.

"Hello Nico," He said.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Kinkajou said.

"Then what were you going to ask," I asked.

"Where that man went," Kinkajou asked.

"I don't know," I growled. "Neither do I care."

Kinkajou growled and started to actually attack me. I got away from him, but he came at me.

* * *

(Third person)

Clary and Nicole watched in horror as Nico was attack by Kinkajou. They couldn't take it and went inside the shadows of the two birds were casted into the home. They saw Nico on Kinkajou's back and he pulled Nico off and threw him into a tree. Clary got Pedro and Rafael.

"Nico's being attacked," Clary said.

They didn't need to ask questions and headed out. They saw Kinkajou running off and the canary broken and bloody up against the tree.

"What happened," Pedro asked.

"Kinkajou," Nico said through clenched teeth. "He wants to know where that man went that changed us."

Nico tried to get up, but he was stopped because he was in too much pain. Nico had a broken wing and several broken ribs.

"Let's get him to the santuary," Rafael said.

Pedro carefully got Nico onto Rafael's back.

"Let's go," Pedro said.

Pedro then realized they were missing two out of their group.

"Girls," Pedro asked.

The girls came down and they all took off to this one building. They landed inside the building. Pedro and Nicole helped Nico off Rafael's back. Nico winced in pain as they go him down.

"This hurts a lot," Nico said.

"Then you shouldn't have fought with Kinkajou then," Pedro said.

"He started it though," Nico yelled.

He quickly regretted this after a shot of pain went through his chest. He wrapped his good wing around his chest. A man came into the room and saw them. He saw the badly injured canary. He carefully picked Nico up and gave him a type of medicine that knocked him out. The man then turned the other birds.

"Don't worry he'll be back," He said.

The man walk out of the room and started to bandage Nico. Pedro started to pace back and forth for what felt like forever for him.

"Pedro he'll be fine," Rafael said.

"I know," Pedro said.

The man came back and set Nico down on a bed. The group went over to Nico.

"He'll be fine once he wakes up," The man said.

The man walked out. Clary sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Nico's fluffly feathers. Nico had a slung for his wing and a cast around his chest for his ribs. He had shallow breathing because of the cast on his chest.

"How long have you known him Pedro," Clary asked.

"Almost all our lives," Pedro said.

"How old are you," Nicole asked.

"In human I would be 16," Pedro said.

"Wait human," Nicole said. "Why are you calculating in human years?"

"Because I am human," Pedro said. "Nico is as well."

Nicole was taken back by this, but saw that Clary trusted them so she would trust them too.

"Alright," Nicole said.

Nico started to stir and he opened his strange purple eyes that every asked about. He looked up and saw Clary. He smiled and then saw the others there as well. He sat up with the help of Clary, but he did it with his good wing.

"Are your eyes really that color," Clary asked.

"Yeah," Nico said.

The man came back into the room.

"Well your wing and ribs will heal up well little one," the man said. "We did find your family and they would want you back. You'll go with them tomorrow for the drugs to wear off of you."

The man left and reached to rub Nico's head feathers. Nico then realized that they didn't have his hat. The man left before Nico spoke.

"Where's my hat," Nico asked.

"I don't know it might be back at my house," Rafael said.

"Let's go before he decides to put me in a cage," Nico said.

Nico kicked his legs over the bed. Even though he was in pain he fought it and continued to move around.

"Nico chill out," Pedro said.

"No I'm not becoming a pet," Nico said.

Clary placed a hand on Nico's chest. Nico looked up at her and breathed deep to calm down.

"Take it easy," Clary said.

Nico slowly got up and with the help on Clary got over to Rafael.

"Come on get on," Rafael said.

Nico climbed on with Clary's help. The man came in with a cage wand was surprised to see the birds trying to escape. He tried to catch them but they took off before he got to them. They flew back to Rafael's home. Nico slid down off his back.

"I'm exhausted," Nico said.

"Must be the post meds he gave you," Pedro said.

Nico got light headed and fell to the ground. Clary and Nicole caught him and helped him over to an empty nest. They sat him in it and he relaxed into it. Nico closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Pedro turned to the others.

"We are going to track down the creep that tricked us into going to that magic user," Pedro said.

"Why," Rafael asked.

Pedro pointed to Nico who was asleep.

"We need answers to questions," Pedro said. "After he's all healed and stuff."

Clary went over to Nico and brushed his bed feathers. She settle into Nico on his good side. Pedro smiled at this and looked over at Nicole.

"So the name's Pedro," Pedro said to her. "You must be Nicole."

"I am and are you two really humans," Nicole asked.

"Yeah that's why we need to find the guy who took us to the magic man," Pedro said. "He's the only one that might know where this guy is."

"Alright I'm in," Nicole said taking Pedro to heart.

Pedro smiled and hugged her. Nicole accepted the hug and hugged him back.

"So when will he be better," Pedro asked.

"At least a month," Rafael said.

"Okay," Pedro said.

* * *

(A month later)

There's a 16 year old boy he's done preforming and goes back to his dressing room. Pedro and a healed Nico with their girls were up near the ceiling waiting for the boy to come in. Then Nico and Pedro flew down to a dresser.

"I see that you've stolen our carriers," Nico said. "Mark."

The boy turned to see the two birds.

"Oh hey guys," Mark said. "Enjoying your lives as birds?"

"You know why we are here," Nico said.

"Look that man is gone," Mark said. "He died a year ago. I took his place."

"Okay," Nico said. "Then are we suppose to have human girls or bird girls that see us for who we are?"

"I guess it could be either one," Mark said. "But I misjudged the time limit, it's 3 years. You have to break the curse by kissing the girls."

The girls flew down to Nico and Pedro.

"You got the girls," Mark said. "Now you need a kiss."

The two girls kissed Nico and Pedro. They let the boys go. Nico's yellow mist appeared and Nico grew to his human form. He had no shirt on and from what the girls saw he had abs and his arms were muscular. Pedro's reddish gray mist happened to him and he went back to human. Pedro had no shirt on and he was a bit over weight, but he had the definition of abs. They both were human again and they jumped up and down excited to be themselves again.

"We should go tell your parents," Mark said.

The boys got their girls on their shoulders. They went to Pedro's first. His mom opened the door and was happy to see him.

"Where were you," She asked.

"Flying around the jungle," Pedro said.

"I'm glad your home," She said. "Now get rid of that nasty bird on your shoulder."

"What I'm not getting rid of Nicole," Pedro said.

"We are not keeping that nasty bird," She said.

"Then I'm leaving," Pedro said. "Mark change me back."

Mark blew some reddish-gray powder at Pedro and he changed back into a cardinal. Pedro and Nicole flew up to Mark's shoulders.

"She's my girl," Pedro growled at his mother.

The went to Nico's house. Nico knocked on the door. Clary came closer to Nico holding his bottle cap. Nico's Parents opened up the door to see their son. They pulled the two boys in and threw Nico on the couch.

"Where have you been," his father yelled at him.

"I was out in the jungle flying around," Nico said.

"This is no time to play games," His mother yelled.

"I'm not I was turned into a bird and we were in the jungle," Nico said.

"Besides what's with this canary," his father asked reaching for Clary.

Nico grabbed his father's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her," Nico growled.

"She belong to us," his father said. "Why can't I touch her?"

"She's mine and I'm leaving," Nico said.

Nico pushed his father away and got him and the others out of there. Mark blew yellow powder in front of Nico's face. Clary handed Nico his bottle cap and he took it and put it on. Both of his parents were surprised.

"I thought you would be different," Nico growled at them. "I was wrong."

They took off and the others joined him. They saw Rafael on a roof watching to see if anything went wrong. Then a gun went off. Nico fell and Rafael shot up and caught him. Nico clutched his wing in pain.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nico growled through his clenched beak.

They flew back to Rafael's and Nico slid off Rafael's back. Nico looked at his wing, his yellow feathers were stained red. He pushed his feathers back and saw the bleeding bullet wound.

"Just great," Nico said.

"Can you still move it," Pedro asked.

Nico moved his wing and it hurt like heck, but he was able to move it.

"Okay so its not badly damaged," Rafael said.

"It'll heal fine and when it does I'm going to kick my family's butt," Nico said.

"Chill Nico chill," Pedro said.

Nico took a couple of deep breaths. Clary went over to him and looked at the wound. Nico allowed her to get close and look at it. She pushed his feathers back and saw the bullet.

"This might hurt," Clary said.

Clary bit down on the bullet and started to pull it out. Nico cringed and screamed. Nico moved his shoulder away from Clary, but Pedro held him still.

"Oh god," Nico yelled as he struggled.

"Nico she almost has it out," Pedro said. "Just give it a little bit."

Clary finally got the bullet out of Nico's shoulder. Nico held his shoulder and put pressure on it.

"You okay," Clary asked.

"Yeah thanks," Nico said.

Clary wiped the blood from her beak and looked at Nico.

"Your not afraid to get your feathers dirty," Nico said. "I'm impressed."

"You're impressed," Clary said. "You got shot and handled it well."

"I'm impressed because most of the females try to impress me by their looks," Nico said. "You should know this by our reputations."

Clary remembered rumors going around saying that there were a couple of bachelor birds that work a club. She didn't realize that they were those birds. She heard stories of them from her friends that went to their club. One said that the canary was a player and the cardinal was stuck up. That was the day Clary went to their club. She got the directions and went there.

"Yeah I heard the females called you a player and Pedro a stuck up brat," Clary said. "I didn't know you guys owned that club."

"What girls called me a player," Nico asked. "I'm not impressed by birds who look like they had surgery to look like they are chicks still. It's just gross."

"Do humans do that," Clary asked.

"To look younger yes," Nico said.

"Wow human girls are weird," Clary said.

"Yeah," Nico said. "So why did the females call me a player?"

"I don't know," Clary said. "I guess they tried to impress you but you didn't seem interested in them. They are very sensitive about males not liking them."

"I'll say," Nico said.

Clary moved closer to Nico and Nico leaned closer to her. Their beaks collided and they kissed. They removed themselves from each other.

"Ahh Clary," Nicole said.

Clary turned to her friend and Nicole motioned her away from the two.

"What are you doing," Nicole asked Clary.

"I think I like Nico," Clary said.

"Haven't you heard the rumors about those two," Nicole asked.

"Yeah I have and I went to see for myself," Clary said. "They aren't like the other guys."

"Dude they could be you saw what Nico did a month ago," Nicole said.

It still terrified her to see Nico go from a happy guy to someone who went out on a full scale attacker to another. He ended up getting hurt in the end, but he fought that bird off.

"I know and it still terrifies me," Clary said.

"Look if you like him then fine I'll see if I can get along with Pedro," Nicole said.

"Will you," Clary asked.

"Yeah sure," Nicole said.

Clary hugged Nicole and she hugged Clary back.

* * *

Rafael was starting to wrap up Nico's wound.

"Nico why did they shot you," Rafael asked.

"I don't know what their problem is," Nico said.

"Well you might want to get some rest," Rafael said. "That wound isn't going to heal itself."

"Alright," Nico said.

Nico and Pedro flew up to a room and saw that the girls were in there.

"Whoa sorry," Nico said.

"It's okay," Clary said.

"Uhhh we usually stay in this room," Pedro said.

"Can we share it," Nicole asked.

"Yeah might as well not in the mood to go to another part of the hallow," Pedro said.

The girls curled up on one side and the guys curled up on the other. Nico took off his cap and placed it beside him. They close their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Yes, something romantic and a little violence in it too. I like how Clary is not afraid to get her feathers dirty. The Lists of characters I do not own are Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. I created Kinkajou, the patrol, Clary, Mark, and Nicole. Wow I'm creating characters left and right aren't I.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I'm back. There might be a two new characters and one's what I would call nerdy. and the other she is fiery. You'll find out in the lists okay. Anyway this happened a few weeks later and Rafael moved out of his old hallow because it got to small and didn't tell Nico or Pedro where the new hallow is. Nico and Pedro moved into Rafael's old hallow. Get this Nico and Pedro lost their club. Yeah, jerky teenage humans totally crushed it, but on the spot Mark built his home. I wanted to say that because I don't want to do flashbacks and everyone be like what the heck is going on. So no flashbacks. Well enjoy.**_

* * *

(Nico's POV) (A few weeks later)

I woke up in my room and I found Clary tucked into my wing.

_When did this happen,_ I thought. _Oh god please tell me I didn't sleep walk._

I got up which woke Clary up.

"What the," She said.

"I had no idea I swear," I said.

"Okay," She said. "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep. I woke you up and you just pulled me into your wing."

"Okay," I sighed. "I don't remember it."

"Are you a sleep-walker," She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Clary laughed a bit. I got up and stretched out. My wing ached a bit, but it wore off.

"So how's your wing," Clary asked.

"Better," I said.

Clary removed the bandaged and saw that my wound scabbed over.

"Yeah it looks better," Clary said. "Are we going to the club?"

"Yeah when Pedro wakes up," I said.

"Can't wait 'til carnival," Clary said.

"Crap," I said.

"What is it," Clary asked.

"Go to the branch we promised that we'd perform there before carnival," I said.

I got Pedro up and he slowly woke up.

"What is it," Pedro asked.

"Carnival performance," I said.

"Crap," Pedro said.

"Clary go with Nicole to the Branch and stall them as much as possible," I said.

"You got it," Clary said.

Clary got Nicole up and they left for the Branch. I grabbed my cap and we left for the branch a few minutes later. We flew then we saw people who looked like a bunch of carnival actors. Of course we flew down and landed on the back of a truck and danced on a cage. A blue macaw looked up at us and we flew in front of him.

"I'm not from here," He said like we were foreign or someone that is completely brain dead.

"Hey Nico he's a tourist," Pedro said.

"Funny you don't look like one," I said to the macaw.

"Really I don't," He asked.

"Except you've got pigeon dodo on your nose," Pedro said.

I did everything to not laugh.

"Oh on this is just SPF3000," he said.

"You here for carnival," I asked.

We continued to talk to the bird before Pedro tried to break the cage open. I mocked him for doing something so stupid. The truck started up again and we flew off.

* * *

(Third person)

"Where are they," Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Clary said. "You know the run late sometimes."

Nicole sighed and they had already stalled for them for an hour and a half. They still haven't shown up, then they saw a yellow figure and a gray figure. They flew down to Clary and Nicole. It was Nico and Pedro.

"Hey thanks for stalling for us," Nico said.

"Yeah thanks," Pedro said.

They went inside and found the club owner.

"Did you get lost or something," He asked.

"Yeah sorry," Nico said. "Can we perform now?"

"Yeah go ahead," He said.

They went up on stage and got set up. Nico went up and some cans and hit them with his hat. That got the crowd's attention.

"Alright everyone here's knows that carnival is right around the corner so let's have some fun," Nico yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Nico started the beat and the crowd went along with it. Nico slid down a board and the female birds tried to reach him. He saw Clary up in a corner with Nicole with her. He let his voice come out and fill the entire club. The crowd was certainly surprised at the projection of his voice. Clary was hanging onto every note that Nico sang. Pedro stepped up and started to rap giving Nico time to get to the other side of the club. He started to sing right by Clary. The female birds glared at her, but she was busy watching Nico.

Nico flew down to the dance floor and they crowd parted for him. He moved around singing and all the girls were listening to him. He looked back at Clary and smiled. Pedro started to rap again and Nico flew up to the stage. Pedro joined him a few minutes later. The bowed and went to their girls.

"You guys were awesome," They said.

"You'd have to perform with us next time," Nico said.

"Yeah we know," Nicole said.

The manager walked up to them.

"Hey can you guys do tomorrow in the afternoon," He asked.

"We were just going to hang out with our girls, but we might be able to do something," Nico said.

"Alright," He said.

"Nico you can if you want to," Clary said.

"We'll come by and see okay," Nico said.

They smiled and left for the Jesus statue. Nico and Clary were always mesmerized by the view. Pedro like it, but wasn't mesmerized by it. Nicole loved it and even though wasn't mesmerized enjoyed the sight.

"Wow," Nico said. "This is amazing."

Clary smile at the bottle caped canary. His eyes always caught her attention being a weird color. Clary reached up and took his cap. She got up and put it on her head.

"Hey," Nico said.

Nico chased Clary around trying to get his cap back.

"I don't see why you wear this," Clary said. "It's so uncomfortable."

Nico caught her and got back his bottle cap. Clary laughed in his grasp and he held her close to him staring into her amber eyes. Her eyes to him were warm pools of milk chocolate that he'll never be able to eat again. Then Nico heard Clary's stomach growl. He laughed and then heard his as well.

"I guess we better find some food," Nico said.

"I got this," Pedro said.

They flew down to a café and they distracted some people while Clary and Nicole got the food, which was a bucket of French fries. They flew up to the roof of the café. Nicole and Pedro dug into the fries. Nico and Clary each took a couple and ate them. Nicole and Pedro finished off the bucket.

"Oh man that was good," Pedro said.

"Yeah I could go for seconds," Nicole said. "If I wasn't so full."

Nico and Clary laughed at their friends.

"Nico can you explain to us why your parents tried to kill you a few weeks ago," Nicole asked.

"I told you over and over Nicole I don't know," Nico said. "They've always been crazy."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Some people were staring at them.

"Opps looks like they can still hear us," Nico said. "Let's go."

They flew off and back to their hallow. They landed inside and found that the place was trashed. Nico looked around and found a single feather. He picked it up and knew who's it was.

"Kinkajou did this," Nico said.

"How do you know," Pedro asked.

Nico showed Pedro the feather. Pedro eyes widen and Nico's rage started to grow.

"Okay that bird is now going to get a butt kicking from me," Nico growled.

"Whoa Nico chill," Pedro said.

"No he's been nothing but trouble for us," Nico said. "He's been like this since he saw us coming home with Rafi."

"Yeah I know," Pedro said.

"He also broke my ribs and my wing," Nico said.

Pedro looked at Nico and saw the anger in his eyes. Pedro as a little scared and then he came up with an idea.

"Nico," Clary said.

Nico looked over at her and she became scared when she saw the anger in his eyes. Nico saw this and calmed down and his feathers settled down.

"I'm sorry," Nico said.

Clary saw his eyes soften and becoming loving again.

The sun was coming down and they went to their rooms. Nico picked up his room and curled up in a corner. Nico closed his eyes.

Clary didn't even have to pick up his room. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep. Nicole went to sleep immediately and Pedro went to bed after he fixed up his nest. He settle in it and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Guess what the macaw in the cage was Blu and I did use a little bit from the movie. The lists, Characters I do not own are Blu, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, even though he wasn't mention in this one. Characters I own are Kinkajou, Clary, Nicole, and Mark. Okay Next one I will be adding two characters from the movie and I'm not telling you who so I hope you can figure it out. Well enjoy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sup I'm back and ready to write. The lists will be posted below as usual and I promise you some romance with Pedro and Nicole. I will get that in. I will be adding a few things from the movie Rio, so if any part seem familiar that's why. Anyway, I want you to know that I will not be giving away any information about the next post for this. So sit back and enjoy reading this weird fanfic.**_

* * *

Nico woke up and found Clary in his wing again. He sighed and Clary woke up and she saw where she was. She sat up and Nico looked at her.

"Sorry," She said.

"Hey I don't care finding you in my wing," Nico said. "Come on let's get ready and stuff. I'll get Pedro and Nicole up."

"Okay," Clary said.

Nico went up to Nicole's room first and knocked on the wood. Nicole slowly got up.

"Why do you have to wake up so early," Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Nico said. "Early riser I guess. Come on get up."

Nicole rose and Nico went to Pedro's room. He went over to his friend and knocked him out of his nest. Pedro woke up and looked up and saw Nico.

"Come on and get up," Nico said.

"Alright," Pedro said.

They went down to their main level and found the girls. They were already and were waiting for them. Nico looked outside and saw the sun was almost up high in the sky.

"Crap," Nico said. "We should start heading out. Remember we got a performance this afternoon. Better head out now."

"Yeah might as well," Pedro said.

They flew off and got to the club where a bulldog blocked them from getting in.

"Luis come on we need to get inside," Nico said. "We need to perform."

"Come on I never see you anymore," Luis said. "Besides I'm heading back up to the garage."

"Alright we see you at carnival then," Pedro said.

"Yeah you bet you will," Luis said.

The bulldog ran off and Nico and Pedro heard a voice.

"Hey we find Luis we are right where we want to be," The voice said they recognized it as Rafael said.

They flew off to the voice and found Rafael with a couple of blue macaws that had a chain around their claws.

"Hey Rafi," Nico said. "If it isn't the king of carnival."

"Nico, Pedro," He said. "What up family?"

"Where have you been hiding yourself bird," Pedro asked.

"Man, I thought you were dead," Nico said.

Pedro notice one of the macaws looked familiar and it clicked.

"Hold up rewind," Pedro said. "Ain't that the bird from the cage?"

"I think our love lessons went down smooth," Nico said.

"You work fast," Pedro said.

"Baby got beak," Nico said.

"You were locked up and now you're rolling with a hot wing," Pedro said. "I want to be like you."

"Oh, no it's not what you think," He said. "We're just chained together."

"Hey, I'm not judging you," Nico said.

"Keep it spicy," Pedro said.

"Oh yeah," Nico said.

"Hey guys, we're looking for Luis," Rafael said. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I seen him but you didn't cause you just missed him," Pedro said. "He took the trolley back to the garage."

"Oh great," The female macaw said.

"Relax baby bird," Nico said. "You can catch the next one."

"It's time to take it to the next level," Pedro said.

"What's wrong with this level," The male asked.

"Come on, this ain't the level," Pedro said. "The next level is the level. You got to shake your tail feather."

"Oh yes," Nico said.

"We got to get this chain off," The male said.

"Come on love birds, you are in Rio," Rafael said. "You should enjoy it."

"Live a little," Nico said.

They walked back into the club. Nico and Pedro flew over the crowd.

"Welcome to paradise," Nico said.

Nico and Pedro flew up to the stage and set up for their routine. Nico flew over the club and spotted out them and made a spotlight point at them.

"Alright everyone listen up," Nico yelled. "Rafi has some guests from out-of-town. Lets show them some love because I don't think they get out very much."

"Everybody put their wings together and clap them as loud as you can," Pedro said flying over the crowd. "Clap them, clap them, I don't care slap them."

Some purple spot lights were on Nico and that helped bring out his eyes.

"Party in Ipamema baby," Nico said making his bottle cap come down over his face.

"_I wanna party,_" Nico sang. _"I wanna samba. I wanna party. I wanna samba. I wanna party and live my life."_

"My life," Pedro sang.

Nico flew down to Pedro.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"And fly," They both sang.

They took off into the air.

"High," Nico sang coming down on one of the boards hitting his bottle cap. "I'mma fly, fly just like a bird."

"But you are a bird," Pedro said.

"Oh yeah you're right," Nico sang going along with it. "So let me fly like a rocket then."

"Okay," Pedro said.

Nico stood on the end of a spoon and Pedro jumped on it and Nico went high.

"Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen," Nico sang as he was falling back to the stage. "Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no stopping then. Cause I just want to be free, and rock my body. Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life. In Rio. Cause in Rio. I realized. I wanna party."

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna samba," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"And fly," They both sang.

"I'm that samba, samba," Pedro rapped. "Master, master, master, master, master. Push out sound from your ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster. You dance fast, but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster. You're too slow you need to catch up."

"You can dance and dance, But I," They both sang.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna samba," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna samba," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"And live my life," Nico sang.

"Live my life," Pedro sang.

"I wanna party," Nico sang.

"Party," Pedro sang.

"And fly," they sang.

Pedro made a weird caw sound.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Pedro cawed again. Then they saw the female macaw go up into the air.

"Laya, Laya, Laya," She sang.

"OhHhHhHh," Nico sang.

"Laya, Laya, Laya," She finished.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey._

The roof was yanked off and some marmosets came in. A lighter brown marmoset came up to the blue macaws.

"You two are coming with me," He said.

"In your little monkey dream," The female said spitting at him.

The male spit but messed up.

"That was meant for you," He said.

Rafael went up to the marmoset.

"Come on, can't we all just get along," Rafael said.

The marmoset pushed away from Rafael.

"This isn't your fight big nose," He said threatening to swing at Rafael.

The manager caught the marmoset's arm.

"You mess with my friends," He said. "You mess with me."

The rest of the birds went behind the macaws. Nico was furious with the small monkeys when the one tried to hit Rafael.

"And us," All the birds said.

"Yeah, little king kong," Pedro mocked.

Nico barely payed any attention to him and keep his eyes on the monkeys.

"Birds vs Monkeys," Pedro yelled.

"Get them," The lead monkey yelled.

A whole war of monkeys and birds broke out. Clary and Nicole showed up just in time to help Nico and Pedro. They tossed them some grapes which Nico pulled one-off and Pedro hit it so it hit a monkey. Nico pulled off another one and Pedro hit it making it hit another monkey.

"Yippe-kay-yay monkey man," Pedro said.

Nico and Pedro bumped chest together. They went over to their girls.

"What are you guys doing here," Nico asked.

"We came to watch you perform," Clary said. "As we can see there's a brawl going on."

"Go to Luis's garage," Nico said. "We'll meet you there."

Clary looked over Nico's shoulder and saw Rafael.

"Is that Rafael," Clary asked.

"Yes now get to Luis's garage," Nico said.

They flew off and Nico saw the macaws being flown up to the trolley by the manager and he went to see if anything would go wrong. As he caught up to them he saw some marmosets on the male's wing and clinging onto a wire. He took off his cap and threw it at the one holding the wing. He managed to hit the monkey and it boomerang back to him. He caught his hat.

"Take that you funky monkey," Nico said putting the cap back on.

He flew up to the trolley with Pedro and Rafael. They landed on the trolley.

"Thank you," The male yelled.

"Anytime," The manager yelled back.

"That's what I'm talking about," Pedro said. "Bird, we threw down."

"Yeah we threw down," The female said.

"You guys were like fire and ice," Rafael said.

"Thunder and lightning," Nico said.

"Hip and hop," Pedro said.

They all started laughing.

"Cheese and sprinkles," The male said.

They all stopped laughing and looked at him confused.

"It's a Minnesota thing," The male said.

They all started to laugh again. Nico and Pedro were on the floor laughing.

"See nothing you say makes any sense," Rafael said.

They continued to talk on their joyous ride.

* * *

Clary and Nicole were at the garage waiting for Nico and Pedro. They were watching from the window and watched for the trolley or something of them. Then they saw they trolley. They went inside and waited to greet them. They saw Nico and Pedro fly in with Rafael and the macaws. They stayed up there afraid of the macaws. They recognized the female, they both knew her well, but the male not so much. They stayed up in their little hide out.

"Luis," Rafael said. "Are you here, Luis? Hey buddy I got some friends I want you to meet."

The bulldog popped out of nowhere. Nico and Pedro got scared and Nico's cap flew off. He grabbed it and put it back on.

"Gah run," Pedro yelled.

The two bird flew up to the girls.

"Glad you guys made it," Nico said.

Nico and Pedro hugged the girls. Pedro kissed Nicole.

"Did you just kiss me," Nicole asked him.

"Yup," He said.

"So what happened," Clary asked.

"Well one of the birds can't fly," Nico said. "That's why we had to take the trolley up here. Took forever."

"Well glad your here," Clary said.

They looked down and saw the macaws on a table saw. The girls got behind the boys. Nico held his cap and put it in front of his beak.

"Don't worry he's a professional," Rafael said.

Rafael started up the table saw. Nico gasped and leaned into Pedro. They both watched this wide-eyed. Then everything happened so fast that Nico and Pedro barely had time to figure out what's going on. Then the chain that had the two macaws together slipped off with the help Luis's drool. The female started to fly around she flew past the small birds.

"What are we standing around for it's carnival," Nico said.

They flew through a small hole and started to fly around in a group.

"Jewel," Clary said.

The female turned to face them.

"Clary," Jewel said. "Nicole."

She flew over to them.

"It's been too long," Jewel said. "Why are you here?"

"Clary ready to go to carnival," Nico said flying over to Clary.

"Oh I see," Jewel said.

"Jewel no it's not that," Clary said.

"Yeaah, Suurrre," Jewel said.

Jewel glanced down and she flew down towards the male. They decided to follow.

"Hey, where are you going," Jewel asked. "Blu? Blu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blu said. "Everything is perfect. You'll be heading off to the rainforest. I'd be back with Linda. Just like we'd planned."

"I," Jewel started.

"Hey birds," Nico said excitedly. "Stop yapping and start flapping. Let's go!"

Nico and Pedro landed on a street sign.

"I guess I thought maybe," Jewel started.

"What that you'll come back to Minnesota," Blu asked. "Great, I guess I'll make you a scarf."

"No, that's not what I meant," Jewel said.

"Look Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going," Blu growled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly," She spat out.

Nico and Pedro were stunned to hear this come out of her mouth.

"Awkward," Pedro whispered to Nico.

Nico nodded to him.

"Okay, okay," Rafael said landing behind Jewel. "This is good, Just clear the air. Just be completely honest with each other."

"You want honesty," Blu growled. "Fine, I can be honest. I don't belong here. In fact, I never wanted to come here in the first place. And...and, you know what? I hate samba."

That got to Nico and he started to cry. He put his face in Pedro's chest.

"Hey, that's a little to far," Pedro growled.

"Make the mean bird take it back," Nico sniffled.

Pedro paid no attention to them and tried to calm Nico down. Then they hear Rafael make a reference to Romeo and Juliet. They flew over to Rafael.

"alright boys go after her," Rafael said.

They went flying at full speed after her. Calling her name. Then they stopped when they saw a ginormous cockatoo come down on Jewel. They saw Jewel get out and attacked him.

"I was on my way to claw your eyes out," Jewel growled.

"Jewel," Nico yelled.

The cockatoo caught Jewel's talons.

"Temper, temper," He said and it made Nico shiver. "Now come along my dear, we are going to a parade. Everybody loves a parade."

He flew off with her.

"Left go of me," Jewel screamed.

They flew after him. They stopped extremely tire from chasing Jewel.

"Hey, get back here," Pedro yelled. "Nobody messes with a friend of Pedro. It ain't happening. It's on!"

"It's on," Nico questioned him. "Did you see the talons on that guy?"

"Talons," Pedro gulped. "Maybe its on next time. Rafi!"

"Help," Nico yelled.

"Help," They both yelled. "Rafi help."

They flew back and tried to find Rafael and Blu. They were still in a panic because of the cockatoo. They found them.

"Blu," They yelled. "Blu! Hey, Blu!"

They both looked up to see the birds.

"I was flying, and then I saw this big cockatoo," Pedro said fast.

"With big ninja talons," Nico added.

"This cockatoo was ugly," Pedro said. "Anyway to the point."

"Then Jewel was there, and he snatched Jewel up," Nico said. "Then he was like, 'You coming with me, my little Princess.'"

"And Jewel was like, Wapssh, Wapssh 'I'm not your princess, leave me alone,'" Pedro said.

They started to ramble on.

"Stop," Blu said. "Just tell me what happened."

"He got Jewel man," Pedro said.

"And he's taking her to the parade," They both said.

"Let's fly," Blu said.

They went back to Luis and Blu got on his hat.

"What's going on," Luis asked.

"We need to get to the parade," Blu said.

"Alright let's go," Luis said.

He started to run and Nico and Pedro flew after him.

"Carnival, here we come," Luis said.

Some drool hit Nico and Nico wiping it off while coughing.

"Hey dog, I'm drowning back here," Nico said.

"You'll get wet on this ride," Luis said.

Nico then realized that Nicole and Clary weren't with them.

"Rafi where's Nicole and Clary," Nico asked.

"They went after Jewel," Rafi said.

"We didn't see them," Nico said.

Rafael looked back at them.

"Oh no," Nico and Pedro said.

They flew with Rafael and went ahead to look for Jewel and the girls. They found them in a bad design of a chicken float. Nico saw Nicole and Clary in a cage. His rage grew. They flew back to Blu.

"Blu," Rafael yelled. "We found her."

"She's on some weird chicken float," Pedro said.

"Come on," Rafael said.

They flew back to the float. Nico and Pedro flew into there and Nico went for the cage.

"Nico watch out," Clary said.

The cockatoo pinned Nico down and Nico's rage grew and he bit his foot. The cockatoo let him go and Nico went for his face.

"Come on fight back you lazy excuse for a bird," Nico growled.

The cockatoo hit Nico and he went into a cage. The cockatoo locked the cage and walked away. In the cage with Nico was Pedro and Rafael.

"Come back here," Nico growled. "I'll tear you to pieces."

Nico rammed himself into the side of the cage.

"Whoa Nico chill out," Pedro said.

"No not this time," Nico said. "He's going to get the full rage of Nico."

Pedro never saw Nico like this. He never once acted like this to Pedro or any of his friends.

"Nico," Rafael said. "Calm down."

Nico looked at Rafael and he saw his concern. Nico calmed down and his feathers smoothed down.

"He's going to get it," Nico growled.

Then they saw Blu get shoved into a cage.

"Oh yeah I've got the three meanest, craziest birds in all of Rio right behind me," Blu said.

"You hear that guys we're saved," Pedro said.

"I think he means us," Nico said.

"Oh," Pedro said disappointed.

"Ahh love its such a pointless and stupid thing," The cockatoo said.

He flew off and Nico turned to Clary.

"Are you alright," Nico asked.

"Yeah why did you come," Clary asked.

"You're mine," Nico whispered in her ear.

Clary smiled and then the truck stopped. A couple of men got out of the car and pulled out the cages and loading them onto a truck. Nico picked the lock on Clary's and Nicole's cage.

"Get out of here now," Nico said.

"Not without you," Clary said.

"I'll be alright now go," Nico said.

Clary and Nicole flew off dodging the men. They turned to the cage with Nico, Rafael, and Pedro. One picked it up and got it onto the plane. They place it on top of all the other cages. They set Blu's next to them and Jewel's beside him. They loaded all the other birds and went up front to start the plane.

"Oh no," Nico said. "Confined spaces."

"Nico chill," Pedro said.

The plane started to move and they felt it rise off the ground.

"Sorry Eva I'm not going to be home for dinner," Rafael said.

They saw Blu trying to get a cable to a fire extinguisher and got to go on. He put the other end on his cage.

"Blu what are you doing," Jewel asked.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can," Blu said.

He slammed into the side and managed to break open the top of his cage. He crawled out.

"Now that's popping," Nico said.

Blu unlocked Jewel's then unlocked Nico's, Pedro's, and Rafael's cage. They flew out and started to help unlock the cages. Blu opened the door and they all waited until it was fully opened.

"Freedom," Pedro yelled.

They all flew out and they flew back to their hallow. They were greeted by Clary and Nicole.

"I told you we were going to be alright," Nico said.

Clary hugged Nico and He thought she would never let him go. He hugged her back and over her shoulder he saw Pedro hugging Nicole.

"Hey Pedro got your self a girl," Nico said.

"I know and she's awesome," Pedro said.

They all laughed and then Rafael showed up outside their hallow. They went out and greeted him.

"Hey Rafi," Nico said to him.

"Hey guys," Rafael said. "Sorry that I didn't tell you where I went."

"Hey no problem," Nico said.

"It kind of was to me because well you guys are like family," Rafael said.

"Listen here Rafi we don't want to cry," Nico said.

"Well I live out west a bit," Rafael said. "I just wanted to tell you. Well have fun and don't curse yourselves again."

"We won't," Pedro said.

Rafael took off and the birds went inside. Nico and Clary went up to Nico's room and Pedro and Nicole went Pedro's room. Nico and Clary curled up together and they fell asleep. Pedro and Nicole fell asleep with each other's back together.

* * *

_**Alright this is the last chapter in the bird curse story. I like how I got the movie in there, but anyways sad because I ended it, happy that I finished it. I might post a new story, possible with chicks in it. The lists, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Blu, Jewel, Luis, Eva was mentioned, and the marmosets I do not own. I created Clary, Nicole, the patrol even though not mentioned, Kinkajou, and Mark. I did add some things from the real movie and I do not own those, I would like to thank Blue Sky for that. Well it was fun to write this and stuff and I've been working on it for days. Please leave a review and I will see it and please no flames, thank you. I hoped you enjoyed this and the next story I create for Nico and Pedro please read it.**_


End file.
